Lilinu
by Therm
Summary: Kirk, Spock & McCoy beam down to a planet where despite signs of civilisation, they can find no life forms. But an slight accident awakens a dormant being on the planet, one that can only become destructive by it's very being.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lilinu  
 **Summary:** Kirk, Spock & McCoy beam down to a planet where despite signs of civilisation, they can find no life forms. But an slight accident awakens a dormant being on the planet, one that can only become destructive by it's very being.  
 **Notes:** My first attempt at Star Trek fiction. I have purposely kept the ship and science stuff minimal so as no to embarrass myself with my ignorance. Constructive criticism is welcome. This story was to see if I could see myself attempting to write in the Star Trek fandom. I'm throwing this out there as a trial... we'll see how it goes. :)

* * *

1.

The land part materialised side by side in the middle of a dry barren landscape.

The planet they came to investigate Assyrian was one of two planets close by which were almost identical in the planets conditions. Yet while the other planet Cardon 6 was teaming with healthy life and developing well, Assyrian showed no life readings.

Captain Kirk had beamed down with both Dr McCoy and Mr Spock. If the planet had at one time living beings on it he was determined to find out what could have killed them, and to make sure it was no threat to the neighbouring planets.

Immediately on materialising, Mr Spock turned his tricorder on scanning for signs of life. "No signs of life, Captain."

"Nothing?"

"No living beings of warm blood." Spock switched the tricorder of as he bent down and touched the dry soil beneath him. "I would expect that the only creatures to survive here would be creatures like your earth insects. Without other threats, on this planet, over time, they may evolve and dominate this dead world. Life could survive here, but none has."

"There's clearly signs that there were civilised people here," Kirk said, pointing a short distance away to a small set of crudely built houses. The people here weren't advanced but they were doing fine.

"Jim, if we can find a body, I can see if I can determine a cause of death," Bones suggested looking to the houses himself.

"Gentlemen, may I suggest some caution. We are seeing traces of humanoid life forms here and whatever caused there death is still unknown. It would be wise to take precautions should you be at risk from contamination."

"You're just as at risk as us, Spock."

"Now entirely correct as my Vulcan biology doesn't make me as susceptible as humans but I agree it is wise that I also be cautious as at the very least I could potentially carry any ailment and risk infecting others."

Kirk had already pulled out him communicator and called up to the ship. "Kirk to Scotty, come in."

"Scott here, Sir."

"Beam us down a set of masks Mr Scott"

"Aye Sir, right away."

A few seconds later some masks materialised on the floor. Mr Spock went and retrieved them, handing them out to the Captain and McCoy before putting his own on last.

They headed into the small village, if you could call such a small dwelling that. They split up to search the properties. Meeting up outside a few minutes later Kirk turned to his CMO. "Bones?"

"No body left inside. Very basic house, one large room houses very primitive amenities"

"I found the same, Captain. Nothing of interest inside."

"And mine was exactly the same."

Turning the tricorder on again Spock mused, "The air seems safe enough. I think we can risk removing our masks for now. I do not believe the people here died of anything infectious. It is likely that if that were the case, their bodies would remain in their homes."

"Makes sense," Kirk said, removing his mask as the others followed. "Let's split up and search the area around for any signs that the people may have moved out of the area."

They each headed off in a different direction, fanning out their search. There was a small building just set apart from the others. Spock assumed it was a shared wash-room facility but a strange symbol on it caught his eye.

"I found some tracks," McCoy called. Spock and Kirk both looked over and Kirk headed over to join McCoy. Spock nodded that he'd heard but decided to quickly investigate the small lone building first.

Spock scanned the inside and found nothing to be wary of. He pushed the door open so the light from outside flooded the otherwise pitch black room. His eyes adjusted and he saw a large object in the middle of the room. The doorway was low and he ducked through, grabbing onto the side of the doorway to balance himself. There was an odd sensation against the skin on his wrist and he realised he'd caught it against a jagged edge of the doorway. Blood spurted from the wound in a way he knew was dangerous. He knelt down pulling the strap off the tricorder and using it restrict the blood flow.  
He pulled his communicator out and was about to call McCoy to assist him when everything went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"I was sure we were onto something there," Kirk said disappointed.

They'd followed the trail of footprints into a clearing in-between some tree's and shrubs to find a circle of bodies all dead and burnt to a crisp. The nature of it seemed to be mass suicide, each person holding the person beside them's hand in unity.

"Maybe if their food source was dying around them, they decided to end their lives, unable to feed themselves."

"We could try some other areas of the planet, Jim. They might not all be like this. We may be able to get some information from them."

"Let's hope so." Kirk scanned the area for his first officer. "Spock?" he called out.

There was no immediate response and Kirk quelled his fear. There was literally nothing here that could harm them. "Spock?" he called again.

"Captain," called out in response. "I apologise, I didn't register you calling me the first time." He stood at the doorway to where he'd been earlier but he was leaning against the doorway a little heavily as though he wasn't quite right.

"Are you okay?" Kirk called out.

"There is something here Captain."

"A life form?"

"Yes," Spock moved forward a little, out of the gloom of the crypt.

"Hell Spock," McCoy said, noting the wound on his left wrist. "I need to beam you aboard and fix this"

"Wait. She is telepathic. I must reassure her first that we are not leaving her. She is the last of her species."

"Okay then, be quick," Kirk said.

They watched as Spock reached out for the creature that McCoy and Kirk still couldn't see, hidden in the darkness.

"I thought he was a touch telepath?" McCoy stated.

"He has some other powers in telepathy. You remember that's he's 'made a suggestion' more than once."

"It is done. Captain, with your permission, she wishes to come aboard with us. She is very much alone and frightened."

"That seems like a reasonable request. Can you tell her to come out and join us, Mr Spock."

"Certainly Captain." Spock was silent for a moment, concentrating on communicating with the alien creature. "She is coming," Spock informed them, clearing the doorway.

Kirk and McCoy watched as into the light stepped a beautiful female creature. She stood exceptionally close to Spock highlight how much smaller she was than all of them. Considering Spock was who she had communicated with, Kirk understood the need for some sort of familiarity. Spock nodded slightly to the Captain that she was ready.

"Scotty, four to beam up."

"Aye Sir," he said

Seconds later they emerged in the transporter room.

"Bones, take care of Spock and our lady friend. I'm going to beam back down with Mr Sulu, make sure we didn't miss anything."

"Jim be careful," McCoy cautioned.

"Captain, if you go into the room where I found the lady, please be cautious of the edge of the door frame. I can attest to it being quite sharp."

"Thank you, Mr Spock.

"Scotty, call Sulu down here."

"Aye Sir."

* * *

The wound on Spock's left wrist was relatively deep but he was able to patch the wound up efficiently using the regenerator. It looked good as new but McCoy was surprised by the loss of blood Spock was showing.

Spock was silent as he was treated which slightly unnerved the Doctor until he aught his line of sight and realised he was communicating with the creature that sat on one of the other beds, watching intently.

"Spock?" he said and when he received no answer, he spoke a little louder. Spock blinked and looked to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

"Affirmative."

"You seem to have lost a lot of blood, Spock."

"I... I can't recall exactly the events, Doctor. I believe I may have ventured into the room, unaware of how severe the bleeding was before I tourniquet the wound. It was a lapse in judgement."

McCoy wasn't sure that made perfect sense to a logical Vulcan like Spock and he didn't seem certain of it himself. "Were you aware of her then?"

"Perhaps. Subconsciously."

"Does she have a name, Spock?"

"Yes. Of course. Lilinu."

McCoy looked over to her once he finished up with Spock. Her petite frame meant that she was high off the ground, her legs dangling, making her look almost childlike as she sat there, waiting.

She was quite beautiful and humanoid enough, but like a Vulcan, there were differences that couldn't be ignored. Her feet while small to match her frame but had long toes that curled under her foot as she sat. It reminded McCoy of a bird's claws but there were softer looking than clawed feet. She also had a set of wings that sat tightly against her back. McCoy wondered how large they were. The were feathered and varied from a white through to grey and some at the ends were black as night. Her ears were slightly pointed, not as much as Spock's but little tufts, which were feathered. Besides from her ears and wings, the rest of her body was covered in human like skin, as far as McCoy could tell.

Her clothing was scant, consisting of some brightly coloured feathers in green and red.

"Will she allow me to run the scanner over her?"

Spock was silent as he communicated with Lilinu. "She agrees that you may, however her life signs might seem odd to you as she in an alien being."

"Yes, I'm well aware that alien being's don't share the same readings as humans," McCoy said, pointedly as he gave Spock a certain look.

McCoy switched his machine on and held it out towards Lilinu. He frowned at if a moment, then tapped it. "I can't get any reading's..." he said, more to himself.

Spock leant forward a little as the readings started to come through suddenly. "Maybe a faulty device, Doctor." Spock said.

"Yes, I'll get it checked out later. But for now... well these readings are remarkably similar to that of a Vulcan."

Spock didn't look at the readings himself. "I expect there are many alien creature out there that share similar readings to Vulcan. And probably humans too, Doctor."

"Well, I'm done with you, Mr Spock. And Lilinu seems to be fine. Although I'm sure she could do with a clean up and some food in her."

"Yes, I shall see that she is taken care of, Doctor. Thank you."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, this story is based on a legend I was reading up on for a certain idea which I don't want to go into yet as it'll kinda give the game away, but the being that they find should be named Lilitu and for some reason, I named the file Lilinu and then changed the name in the story to Lilinu as I thought I had wrote it wrong repeatedly throughout the story. That's how stupid I am.

Additional note, I have written this so far and have an idea for an ending. I'm a bit of a Spock fangirl and prefer the hurt/comfort, angsty types of stories so that's where this is heading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Be careful Sulu, this is what Mr Spock must have caught himself on," Kirk said, pointing out a sharp jagged piece of metal at the door frame. The doorway was so small for humans and it was awkward to get inside.

Once they were both in, Sulu switched a light on and illuminated the room. "It's a tomb, Sir."

There was a small splattering of Spock's blood by the door but no other sign that he had been in the room.

"Where was the lady we beamed aboard, Sir? Where did she stay?"

"Maybe just on the floor. Maybe she... she was moving from place to place, trying to find someone else... so she wasn't alone."

"It's strange we didn't picked her up on the scanners."

"Yes, however the scanners haven't proved very effective recently. I think they may need some fine tuning."

Sulu smirked at that. They had been going down to more and more planets recently that read no life forms that ended up being occupied.

Kirk was looking at a pillar at the end of the room, one that raised out more than the two either side of it, his hand gently touching the concrete. "This whole building is out of place here. The small houses not far from here are basic, not much more than mud huts. And yet here we have concrete and metal."

"Maybe the huts are from a long time ago, Sir."

"It does seem likely. I think we've done all we can here. Let's beam back to the ship and map this area as searched and what we found here. Then we'll search for the largest built up area and see what we find there."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

Spock had showed Lilitu her quarters but had no persuaded her to stay in them and rest. Instead she had followed him around the ship.

He had been unsuccessful in trying to get her to eat and decided the best course of action was to eat something himself and hope that she would join him.

He talked to her telepathically. 'Lilitu, I am returning to my quarters for a meal. You are welcome to join me for food if you wish.'

'That would be good,' she said.

'What would you like?'

She didn't voice anything, but Spock got a strong sense of flesh and meat and as much as it quelled his own hunger, he ordered her something fitting. Spock then ordered himself a Vulcan dish. He lead her to his desk and she sat one side and he the other.

He tried to ignore her as she ate her meal but he got a sense of panic from her. 'I need... ' she didn't know the word to tell Spock what she wanted so she mentally projected to him what she needed. He realised she needed the bathroom and showed her the door a few steps away.

She disappeared inside and Spock was hit with waves of her sickness and fright. The meal she consumed had made her ill. It was logical that she could not stomach human food, just as Spock found it disagreeing with him. But she had a craving for meat and his own Vulcan diet would not her help, even if her readings were the same as his.

She came back through a short time later looking meek and frail.

Spock reached out to support her and lead her to his bed.

* * *

Spock woke from a slumber he had not been prepared for.

He tried to remember what happened earlier, why he couldn't recall the usual preciseness and decision making it would take when he decided to retire for sleep. Lilitu was sick, he remembered. He looked for her and found her sitting at his desk, watching him carefully. The thoughts pushed into his mind then, he was tired so he slept. Simple as that.

He sat up, his head protesting as dizziness swamped him. He closed his eyes against the sensation.

He reached out to Lilitu's mind. 'Did I fall before I went to sleep?' he enquired. It might be why his memory wasn't quite recalling the incident clearly. Might be why his logic wasn't so sound.

'No.' she answered, but then he felt a wave of doubt from her. 'Maybe. Not sure. Did not see.' she told him. He nodded in response to her and opened his eyes again. He pushed himself upwards the dizziness not abating any and felt surprisingly weak.

'Are you hungry, do you need food?' Spock asked her.

'I am better.' she told him. Again Spock nodded.

'I need to go and see Doctor McCoy. I will be back shortly. Will you wait here?'

She nodded.

Spock left his room and headed down to sickbay. It didn't seem reasonable to him that he still felt to weak. McCoy did say he'd lost a lot of blood but he thought he'd have improved by now.

"Spock?" McCoy asked upon seeing the Vulcan in sickbay.

"Doctor, a word?" he asked.

McCoy went through to his office with Spock. "Well?"

"Doctor, I was..." Spock started but faltered. "I..." He noticed his left wrist was bandaged and McCoy noticed it for a a split second before his face went blank. "Thanks for coming, Spock. You're in fine health." he said and then walked out the room.

Spock watched McCoy go. Lilitu. He knew she'd done this. She was hiding the truth from McCoy for some reason.

Spock left the office and headed out of sickbay and came across Captain Kirk. "Mr Spock, I've been looking for you. I want you in the landing party. We're going back down to the planet to explore a new area."

"Yes Sir, I shall contact Lilitu and let her know where I shall be." Spock said. He reached out to Lilitu with his mind and conversed with her. She seemed calm and relaxed about him going. He suggested she sleep and she sent a mental image of herself resting in his bed.

Spock waited in the transport room. He peeled the bandage from his wrist to see the damaged skin was still parted, even though McCoy had healed it earlier. It had seeped softly and now he thought about it, there was a pulsing, dull pain in it.

Moments later, Kirk appeared with Sulu and they got on the transporter ready to beam down to a new part of the planet.

When they arrived, Spock almost instantly felt a wave of weakness hit him. His knees buckled slightly and Kirk was calling him and grabbing his arm, pulling him to his feet before he had a chance to say anything.

"I'm quite fine Captain. The transport after the blood loss was a little much for me. Dr McCoy has said I am quite healthy." Spock reassured him.

"Spock, the slight amount of blood you lost should not explain almost collapsing after a beam down."

"Captain, I am quite fine."

Kirk studied Spock for a moment. "Just in case, I want McCoy beamed down here." Kirk said.

Spock nodded.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"So?" Kirk asked as McCoy ran the scanner over Spock.

Sulu was a little way ahead of them, doing his best to give the Vulcan some sense of privacy.

"Much like before, Jim. He's weak due to loss of blood but he's okay." McCoy told him.

"Doctor, do you remember me coming to see you in sickbay previous to this mission?" Spock asked

"Yes of course."

"And your findings?"

"I..." he faltered. His mind telling him Spock had been fine. But he was weak from blood loss and McCoy would never call that fine. "I'm not sure."

"What is this about blood loss, Bones? I know Spock injured his hand but he lost very little blood from it."

"The blood loss was substantial, Captain." Spock said. "I can tell in my own body that I am in a weakened state, though it is not life threatening."

"There was barely a trace of blood." Kirk said. "Sulu?"

He came over to the others. "yes Captain?"

"In the tomb, you saw Mr Spock's blood, did you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you explain what you saw, Sulu?" McCoy asked.

"There was a small amount at the entrance, where you cut yourself but I saw nothing else."

"Strange still Doctor that after I came to see you the first time, you healed my injury, however..." Spock pulled his sleeve up slightly to show the injury that had reappeared.

"What's going on, Spock?" Kirk asked.

Spock thought for a moment. "Lilitu is a powerful telepath. I believe she is able to manipulate us all quiet easily- to see what she wants us to see and hear what she wants us to hear."

"But she's affected you, Spock? You have blocks, don't you?"

"She is only able to communicate through telepathy so I have had to lower my shields for that purpose."

"Can you block her?"

"Possibly. However I shall have to test her in a safe situation. I shall have to ask her not contact me telepathically and then see if she tries to and if she is successful. If I cannot block her, it will be safer for us not to anger her until we have a plan of how to deal with her."

"But she's drinking your blood," McCoy stated.

"Yes. It makes sense. She took food earlier but it made her ill. I believe that as my blood was what she used to get herself into a state in which she was able to come to life again, she cannot drink the blood of the humans on the ship, so the crew are safe from her."

"She can't keep draining your blood, you'll die." Kirk said

"Captain, it is in her best interest to keep me alive. I am her life source. However, I do believe we should not explore this planet further."

"Explain?"

"There are no life readings on the planet. Lilitu appears to be 'alive'. I suspect she was in a state of deep sleep, awoken by the smell of blood. She fed up me to gain strength and now has a strong physical presence and strong mental powers too. Captain, there's the possibility that more life forms like Lilitu could be on the planet. We need to beam back up to the Enterprise."

"Will she be able to manipulate us as soon as we go on board?"

"if she wished. She has only shown manipulation to keep her identity secret. As long as she feels we are no threat to her, she will not need to use her powers."

"Okay, before we go anywhere we need to establish was a threat might be to her. Spock?"

"You must not know what she truly is- do not try to find out. You must not know how she survives."

"Wait a minute though, Spock. You came to see me in sickbay and she manipulated you?"

"No Doctor, she manipulated you."

"But you came to me for a reason?"

"Of course. I was uncertain of the weakened state I was in. Now it makes sense."

"But she's going to need to feed more. That's not going to help you." McCoy stated.

"You have to remember Doctor that she need to feed to sustain her life. She will not allow me to die as I do not believe human blood will sustain her. It is too different from mine."

"Bones is right though, Spock. If you need medical help..."

Spock considered the dilemma for a moment.

"A fake code, Captain. Something that I can report to you that you will understand and she will not."

"Sir, will she be able to get any of this information from us, by reading our minds?"

"I do not know. Her power may be far greater than I suspect, but the only way to test it, is to ask her to show me her potential."

"Isn't that dangerous."

"Exceptionally."

"Then you are to make sure that doesn't happen, Mr Spock."

Spock nodded.

* * *

Lilitu was still in Spock's bed when he returned to his room.

She smiled at him.

'Are you well?' he asked her.

'I missed you' she told him.

'May I ask you some questions about your planet and your people?' Spock enquired.

'Am I not not enough for you?'

'I'm intrigued by you. I want to know more about you. But you are more than enough. If it offends you..'

'No, I am sorry. I need you.'

'I know, but you are not indebted to me in any way.'

'You gave me life back. There was none without you, your ship, your help.'

Spock nodded at her. A wave of dizziness hit him.

'You need to rest, you are weak. I shall go to my quarter. You come to me when you are rested.'

'That is sufficient.'

She left the room. Spock touched her mind 'can you find your way or shall I guide you?' he enquired.

'I remember well.' she told him.

* * *

Spock was surprised that he had slept at all.

He had intended to wait until Lilinu had drifted off and then gone to speak to the Captain but he found himself drifting. She had linked them together in sleep so he had done nothing without her, a worrying development if he wished to do anything without her.

He sat up feeling stronger and saw he had a message on the computer. The Captain wished to speak to him when he could. Spock noted that the message was timed at 7 hours ago. 'Lilinu, do you know how long I have slept?' he asked her.

'We sleep much.' she had no real concept of time.

'I need to go and see the Captain, then I shall come to you.'

'Good. I miss.'

* * *

Spock and Kirk materialised on the planet together.

"You like to keep a man waiting, Spock'

'I apologise, Captain. It seems that Lilinu wanted me to rest as she rested.'

Kirk looked concerned. "well you look better for it."

"She has spoken of missing me when I am gone. I am hoping to find out about her home planet and people but she is yet to divulge anything."

A sudden sharp stab of pain sent Spock stumbling forward.

"Spock? Spock!"

"I'm okay captain. It is Lilinu. She needs me."

TBC


End file.
